The invention relates to an internal combustion engine comprising a starter device, wherein the starter device comprises a drive member and a driven member that can be coupled to one another by a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism has at least one pawl that is pivotably supported on the driven member which pawl for decoupling the drive member and the driven member, is pivoted outwardly and in at least one pivot position contacts at least one contact area of the driven member.
U.S. 2005/0051124 A1 discloses a starter device for an internal combustion engine that comprises a locking mechanism for connecting the drive member and the driven member. The pawls of the locking mechanism are arranged in a receiving space on the flywheel which space is surrounded by a peripheral wall.
In operation, the flywheel conveys a stream of air. The stream of air can contain dirt particles. Since the receiving space of the locking mechanism is not completely sealed relative to the ambient, dirt particles can also reach the receiving space. As a result of centrifugal forces the dirt particles are thrown outwardly against the peripheral wall. The dirt particles will deposit on this wall and can thus cause the pawls to no longer be able to completely pivot outwardly or to become stuck in the outwardly pivoted position. This impairs the function of the locking mechanism. Therefore, it may be necessary to clean the starter device before starting the internal combustion engine.